


Why bother worrying?

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, I intended to write fluff i swear, Memories, Mentions of Death, More angst, Quest for the ink machine - Freeform, Sort Of, babtqftim, boris needs a hug, mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: He'll always have his brother, right?
Relationships: Bendy & Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Why bother worrying?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijustwantsomesoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/gifts).



He remembered the flickering lights of the dying fire, the little bits of floating embers carried off by the wind . Like most nights, his brother was sleeping right after an attack. But this night, he leaned against Mr. Felix and not him. He pretended not to feel that little pit of worry in his stomach. The relief he’d get from holding his brother. Knowing he’s safe after an attack, pretending nothing had changed. The little crave for affection from his older brother again. It was selfish, he knew. 

Boris was always kind, good, mature. Everything his brother expected of him now.

He remembered Cuphead, as an offhand comment to something he couldn’t remember now. _( Maybe he said something smart, or prepared for something Mr. Felix didn’t. It’s so fuzzy now.) _But it was a jab at Bendy. ‘’Man, you’re waaay more mature than your little brother.’’ Of course, his ’little brother’ punched him for being a jackass. Boris laughed at the time, but now, he couldn’t help that little fuzzy feeling spread through his chest.

_Mature_. He liked the word and clung to it. Boris wanted to be mature just like his brother.

He was already halfway there right? He had a job (sorta), a brother, and adult friends _(If the Cupbro's even counted as adults.)_

But there's times when a little childish sliver of fear wormed its way into him, each time he had to look at his brother’s melting form again and again . He’d started to grow accustomed to the deep dread that loomed over him every time. And he hated it. He knew he should talk about Bendy’s illness, what comes next, what his brother wanted and needed from him. But he couldn’t.  At this point he’d convinced himself that everything was going to be  perfectly fine, so why bother worrying ? Or at least,  desperately cling to that last bit of childish hope.

It was  just like the books, movies and songs he’d hear. The message playing on repeat over and over.  _‘’Everything is fine, everything will work out in the end.’’_

Boris had heard it everywhere, The Mouses songs, the hopeful stories, the prophecy he was out to fulfill . Everything had to be okay.

Boris remembered the nights he’d spent, crying in his room in an endless cycle after Bendy had  just gotten sick. But it turns out him being a crybaby worked out for the best, they now had the chance to fix everything. To mend their lives so everything could go back to normal. But not immediately. Not soon enough.

Bendy wasn’t going to die, he assured himself, even when Bendy himself disagreed.  Even when Bendy ran so far away from the group, leaving a stained ink trail behind for Boris to follow before collapsing onto the ground feeling more helpless than ever .

He didn’t know what had prompted Bendy to clutch Boris’s shoulders  tightly , shaking and sobbing as he choked out ‘’Promise me, when I die- You’ll keep looking for the parts . Boris? Boris! Promise me!’’

Boris couldn’t look his brother in the eye.

‘’You have a team to lead!’’

‘’ _We_ have a team to lead!’’

Like every fight they ever had, they made up  quickly . Still, Boris couldn’t shake the feeling after hearing him say that.

He wasn't going to die, so why worry?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've read ijustwantsomesoup's work, and felt super inspired to do some quest fics.  
> I was going to write Felix, promptly realized he's a pain in the ass to write (Soup, you make it look so easy hsgshg) and settled on Boris, which then led me into the rabbit hole of 'man, this kid must be traumatized.'  
> im so sorry boris is really OOC here oof


End file.
